Miley Stewart.
Miley Ray Stewart, born on November 23, 1992, is a fictional character from the hit Disney show Hannah Montana, portrayed by Miley Cyrus. A farm girl from Tennessee who moved to Malibu, California to live her dream, Miley has a secret identity, Hannah Montana, who helps Miley accomplish being a sensational pop star while still having a normal life, although sometimes she wishes she could be one alter ego all the time. Her best friends are Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken, who have always been there for each other throughout the show, despite their arguments. Character Development The character's name first started out as Zoe Stewart, then it changed to Chloe. When Cyrus got the part, the official name became Miley Ray Stewart. Her alter ego name choices were Hannah Montana, Ana Cabana, Samantha York, and Alexis Texas. Background Miley was born in Franklin, Tennessee on November 23, 1992. She lived with her brother, Jackson Stewart, her father (former country musician and Hannah's manager), Robby Ray Stewart, and her mother, Susan Stewart, who has been dead prior to the show due to unknown reasons. On December 25, 2000, Miley got a guitar for Christmas, shown in the episode "I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak". She has a numerous amount of pets, such as her horse Blue Jeans, and a pet pig named Luann, to name a few. Miley and her father and her brother moved to Malibu after her mom died, in about fifth grade and attended Seaview Elementary, Middle, and High School. Personality Miley is witty, stylish, compassionate, hyper, and sometimes negative when she gets stuck. She is more into music than sports, except cheerleading. She is considered a girly-girl who loves to shop, and has a very determined, autacious attitude. Miley often lies or goes through over-the-top scandals to get what she wants or make someone she loves happy, even when they tell her not to. However, in the end she often makes the right decisions. Some examples include the episodes "Would I Lie To You, Lilly?" and "Ready, Set, Don't Drive". In order to keep her Hannah secret, Miley is forced to lie sometimes and even let loved ones down. Sometimes the secret causes tension and drama, and is forced to tell her secret to some people like Lilly or ex-boyfriend Jake. Even though Miley often picks on her brother Jackson, she loves him and even admits it in some episodes. Some of her celebrity crushes are Jesse McCartney and the Jonas Brothers. Hannah Montana See: Hannah Montana (Performer) Relationships/Crushes *Johnny Collins - Miley has a crush on him in the pilot episode, but they never actually get together, except in "We're All On This Date Together", he goes on a date with Hannah over an auction. *Josh - A ninth grader who Miley is attracted to in "I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't". Josh also likes Miley, but he says he doesn't like Hannah Montana. He decides to give her a chance by taking Miley to her concert, but he leaves in the middle because he was sick of Miley disappearing to perform as Hannah. *Willis - An 11 3/4 year old Miley meets in "People Who Use People". Miley uses him is to make Jake jealous. Miley believes that he is a senior, which is what he tells her earlier in the episode. At the bowling alley, Miley finds out the truth and "breaks up" with him. *Jake Ryan - Miley and Jake had an on and off again relationship throughout the entire show. He first appeared in "New Kid In School" as a famous movie star. He had a crush on Miley, who later make each other jealous, but after they get together, Jake reveals he is filming a movie in Romania, and leaves. In "Achey Jakey Heart" he returns and tries multiple ways to win back Miley's heart. They eventually start dating again, but they break up when they agree they can't have a normal relationship. In "He Could Be The One" they secretly resume going out, but loved ones find out, disappointed. In "It's The End Of The Jake As We Know It" Miley breaks up with him for good when Jake was caught cheating on her. *Trey - Miley and Trey meet in "The Test Of My Love". They go out on a date with his rich parents, but Miley hates how they make fun of her for being a "hillbilly". Trey sticks up for her, and they kiss while talking in private. They eventually break up, even though it is not shown in the series. *Travis Brody - Travis and Miley were childhood friends when she was living in Tennessee. He is shown in "Hannah Montana: The Movie" when Miley stays there for two weeks. Miley tells him she knows Hannah Montana and tries to impress him, but he later finds out her secret while they are on a date and gets upset at her for lying. In the end of the movie, they make up and kiss. Even though it is not mentioned in the show, they break up because they couldn't manage a long distance relationship when Miley went back to California. *Jesse - The guitarist in Hannah's band whom she feels attracted to (as Hannah) in "He Could Be The One", but later picks Jake over him. In "Been Here All Along", they hook up while reuniting at the pier, even though Miley is herself. When they start dating, Miley tells him she's Hannah Montana, which leads to drama since he's dating both alter egos. This is one of the reasons why Miley chose to reveal her secret to the world. Jesse and Miley will most likely end up getting married. Category:Major characters Category:Characters Category:Stewart family Category:Miley Cyrus Category:Billy Ray Cyrus Category:Jason Earles